Sisterly Bonding
by Butterfly Obi
Summary: AU set post game. Soon to be married, Niall arranges for Morag and his bride to spend some time together. Their conversation starts awkwardly, but when Elanna lets something slip, Morag shows her protective side and ends their time together early. Elanna feels Morag is never going to like her, but Niall sees it another way.


Notes: I have had so many ideas as of late, but I could not decide which to start. I did have someone mention they would like to see Morag and Elanna bonding, so thanks to that, I've made up my mind to work on it!

* * *

Morag Ladair had been through a lot in her life. From a young age, she had been groomed to become the future Empress of Mor Ardain. The title always fell to men, but there were no male heirs, not until her cousin, Niall, was born. She stepped aside easily for him, and instead devoted herself to military training. She would do anything to protect the cousin she loved as much as if he were her brother. They were raised together, and grew close, so to her, they _were_ brother and sister.

She had rose up the ranks to become Special Inquisitor. Her life had become entangled with the Aegis after her reawakening, She had been a part of the group that had made it not only to the World Tree, but had brought about the end of what some were referring to as "The Second Aegis War." During their time on the World Tree, they had come across The Architect, proving his existence. Their dedication to preventing the end of the world swayed the man who had admitted to standing by and doing nothing as atrocity after atrocity had been committed over centuries. He had created a landmass for the world to unite on, a place for the titans they called home to join as one to start their own Elysium.

She had also felt the deepest pain in her life as she thought she had nearly lost her little brother. Her heartbreak had been turned to joy when he turned out to be fine.

But nothing in Morag's life could prepare her for what she had been asked to do one dark, chilly night several years after the joining of everyone on Alrest on their version of Elysium. Emperor Niall had summoned her to his chambers. She expected a task, of course, but something more to her abilities. Instead, he asked her to spend the next morning with his bride-to-be, a young woman named Elanna. "She's a little intimidated by you," he had told her, "but I would love for her to know the Morag I do."

It had not been an order, merely a suggestion, but there was no way she could deny his request. That was how she found herself waiting outside Hardhaigh Palace, a chilly wind tugging at her jacket. On the outside, Morag appeared calm, even nonchalant. Inside, however, she was nervous. What were they supposed to do? What should they talk about? The two had never been alone together. And the last time they were together, well, it was an uncomfortable and awkward dinner with Niall being the one to keep the conversation going.

"Morag?"

Morag was pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of her name. Elanna was coming her way, bundled against the wind. A few stray strands of black hair blew around her face. "Lady Elanna." Morag greeted the younger woman with a bow.

Elanna looked as though she wanted to correct Morag, or at least ask her not to use a title when addressing her, but she said nothing. She shoved a hand into the pocket of her jacket and removed a pair of gloves. "I did not realize it was going to be this cold," she said as she pulled on the gloves. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face. She scowled and tugged at it. "I also would not have worn lip gloss today if I had known."

"I don't mind the breeze. It was not too long ago that Mor Ardain was overheated."

"Oh yes," Elanna agreed, "this is much, _much_ better than when the titan was dying." Before the titans all joined the single landmass, they were living, individual creatures. Mor Ardain's titan had been close to death. Even though it had always had a warm climate, its temperatures rose nearly every day.. Many parts of it had become a wasteland. When it joined the other titans, it spared not only the people who lived upon it the choice of where to move, but also itself. The climate had settled to something more normal. Though it was still the warmest area on Elysium, they did enjoy the occasional light rain or chilly day.

She smiled timidly at Morag who could not bring herself to return it. _'We are discussing the_ weather.' Morag thought with a bit of shame. The topic was one that came up in casual conversations or when you did not know a person well.

"Ah, how about a walk?"

"All right." Elanna let out a nervous laugh as she added, "I can't imagine Niall would be too pleased if we did not even leave the palace."

Morag led the way from the palace, quickly slowing her steps for Elanna. She had several inches on her future sister-in-law and walked at a brisk pace. She had no idea where they were going, but she hoped a walk would provide them with a chance to talk and get to know each other better. When you did not know much about the other person, that would not be too hard, would it?

Talking and becoming more acquainted was not going to be easy, however, when nearly every person they passed offered a greeting. Morag returned them or acknowledged the speaker with a nod. Elanna would reply with a greeting of her own, though her body language was quite shy. _'She'll need to grow some thicker skin,'_ Morag found herself thinking.

Then she felt a twinge of guilt. While true, it felt cruel to think such. After all, her brother liked Elanna as she was, did he not?

"Morag." Elanna's voice was soft and low. She feared being overheard as they joined the crowds of people heading into the marketplace. "Do you..." she trailed off as a giggling little girl of about six darted between the two of them. She was being chased by an equally giggly boy her age, who darted behind Morag in pursuit. Elanna glanced behind her at the children as they raced off around a corner. "What do you suppose Niall expects of this?"

The question surprised Morag. "I suppose you know as much as I do."

"What do you mean?"

"His Majesty wants the two of us to get along."

Elanna nodded, her gaze fixated on the bustling marketplace. "Like sisters," she said softly. "I know. He has said as much to me. But..." Morag watched as Elanna pulled her hair over her shoulder. It fell past her waist and was often pulled into a simple braid. She began to run her hands down the braid, something Morag had noticed her doing many times before. She did not know if it was out of nerves or if it comforted Elanna. "I don't know if just telling us to spend time together will help. It feels easier to talk to you with Niall around." She blushed and looked away, still playing with her hair. "And, if I may be blunt, I have the feeling you don't like me."

A shocked expression flitted across Morag's face for a moment, then it softened. She had not expected Elanna to say such, nor had she meant to give the other woman that idea. She was not _thrilled_ by the idea of Niall taking a wife, even if he had grown into a wonderful young man who had every right to a happy marriage.

"I apologize, my lady, from the bottom of my heart. It was not my intention to make you feel disliked or unwelcome. If there is anything I can do to change that, please tell me." The thought of taking Elanna's hand occurred to her. It would be more sincere than just words, but she continued to run her hands down her hair.

Elanna looked away, embarrassed that she had spoken such out loud. "I suppose this is what Niall meant," she murmured. She glanced around the bustling market, trying her best to avoid Morag's gaze. "We could get something to eat," she suggested before she softly admitted she had skipped breakfast. She had been too nervous to eat.

"You should never skip a meal," Morag heard herself scold as they walked to Salter Sweets. She chose the sweet shop, though she would not personally choose to eat something sweet by itself so early in the morning, because she had noticed Elanna had a bit of a sweet tooth. She would even sneak bites of Niall's desserts after she had eaten her own.

There was a line at the sweet shop, even at such an hour. It was hard to resist the smell of freshly baked bread and pastries. The two women stepped in line behind a small yellow Nopon, but their time in line was brief. Scenna, the owner of Salter Sweets, spotted Morag in the crowd. "Lady Morag," she called, waving her hand to get the Special Inquisitor's attention before gesturing them over. "You don't have to wait in line," she said softly when Morag and Elanna joined her.

Morag began to protest, but Scenna waved off her remarks as she bustled around shoving baked goods in a sack. She handed it to Morag, who reached into her pocket to pay but Scenna refused to accept it. "It's the least I could do, just make sure to enjoy it."

Tables were set up in the marketplace, but Morag and Elanna chose to pass them up. They were close to people. It did not matter what they would say in the shopping district, gossip would spread like wildfire and tales would get out of control. They were receiving curious glances as it was.

"When was the last time you had to pay for something?" Elanna asked Morag. Morag had opened the bag given to them by Scenna and as surprised to find two of everything sold at Salter Sweets. She handed a Sky-Jewel Tart to Elanna, who tore off a piece and popped it into her mouth. She let out a small noise of contentment as she chewed.

"I really could not say," Morag admitted. "I think it might have been when I had to import cosmetics from Argentum." She sighed and added, "I've never gotten used to it. I dislike not paying for goods I've given. It is something you'll probably have to face as well." She looked to Elanna and added, "Though Scenna might go out of business if she keeps handing you desserts." The tart Morag had given Elanna was nearly gone in such a short time.

"Wouldn't it be better for business?" Elanna asked. Morag considered, then nodded. Elanna had a point. If their future empress enjoyed a certain sweet, its popularity would spread among the citizens.

Morag watched Elanna finish the tart quickly and dust the crumbs from her gloved hands. She offered the bag to Elanna, who hesitated then took a Sweet Lentil Bun. Instead of eating it, she turned it over in her hands. Had her eyes perhaps been bigger than her stomach? Or had she eaten the tart too quickly? Finally, she took a small bite and chewed slowly, almost thoughtfully.

"Would you rather we sit to eat?" Morag suggested.

Elanna shook her head. She swallowed, leaned closer to Morag, and murmured, "I know why we're walking. You don't want any gossip to get kicked around, though it probably started as soon as people saw us together. Everyone knows about the informants and the information they collect and give out for a price. I imagine there are some people out there who would pay good money to know we were simply discussing the weather."

Morag let out a low chuckle. Yes, she knew, every country had that part of the citizenship who ate up _anything_ their leadership did. She was not immune to rumors about herself, but as Special Inquisitor, she knew most of the current hot topics in Mor Ardain.

"Do you know what most of the information going around is about?"

"Me? Or, rather, Niall and me?"

Morag nodded. "Truly, I had no idea your favorite color is pink."

Elanna, who had taken another bite of the lentil bun, nearly choked. She swallowed the bite and looked to Morag, her expression incredulous. "There are people paying to hear my favorite color?!" she demanded. When Morag confirmed that, she added, "Well, they're paying for the wrong thing!"

"Oh? Then what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"I can see why." The future empress had large, vibrant emerald eyes. Her wardrobe consisted mostly of neutral colors, but green would look lovely on her. The faint ghost of a smirk appeared on Morag's face. "I will be sure to spread the word, then." It gladdened her to hear a chuckle emerge from Elanna.

"Are you going to start your own information side business?"

"No, but I will hopefully quash some of the informants' work. Anything else you can give me?"

"Well, what's going around?" Elanna took a bit out of the bun after she spoke. She observed Morag from the corner of her eye, curious as to what else was being said about her. Her interest grew as Morag appeared to become uncomfortable. "Let me guess," she said, hoping to take some of the discomfort off Morag, "I'm pregnant, right?"

Morag blinked quickly in surprise. "Ah, yes, actually. Though I believe that one might have started, at least in part, from jealousy."

"I assure you it isn't true." Morag looked away from the younger woman, not wanting her to see how red-faced she had become. She had hoped that those particular stories had been unfounded. "I think lies like that always pop up when a wedding is announced by anyone," Elanna continued with the hopes of comforting Morag. "You know, because two people can't be in love. That's just silly. There has to be some ulterior reason, right?" She then looked down at her feet and muttered an apology for making things worse.

Morag suggested they change the subject, as both of them were clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand. Elanna agreed with a nod, but the two of them fell into an uneasy silence. Elanna finished the bun she was eating but shook her head as Morag offered her another pull from the bag of treats.

"Could I ask you something?" Morag nodded. "What was it like growing up with someone so close to you?"

"You mean growing up with His Majesty? Do you not have siblings?"

"Well, I do have an older half-sister, but she's never really had much to do with me. She left home when I was little, so I probably would not even know her if I passed her on the street." Once again, she began played with her braid. "I can tell you love each other, even if you have sometimes have difficulties showing it. He talks about you so much."

"Does he now?" What could he have told Elanna about her? There was nothing embarrassing in her past, and the emperor would never seek to shame her if there was. "What sort of things does he say?"

"Nothing terrible," Elanna insisted. "It's always wonderful. It's almost like Emperor Niall falls away because he's like a different person when he's talking about you and the things the two of you did when you were younger, like sneaking out."

Morag hoped her face did not flush as she tried to keep her expression impassive. Niall had never told anyone else of their exploits before, not even his father, who had once noticed them missing and was waiting for their return. He spent several weeks after the incident keeping a close eye on them, but eventually, he let his guard down. "And why did he tell you this?"

"He had told me about some hot springs, you see, and - " Elanna cut herself off, her cheeks burning a bright red. She buried her face in her gloved hands, an act Morag was thankful for as that was a moment where she could not hide her surprise.

The bag of baked goods fell to the ground as Morag firmly, yet carefully, grasped the younger woman's shoulders. "When was this?" she asked softly. Her emotions were a jumbled mess. She felt both fear and frustration that the two of them had slipped away from the palace at least once and very likely without protection. There was also anger that the two would take such a foolish risk. However, she also felt a sense of pride, but that was a feeling she would never admit to anyone. There was also a hint of amazement that the couple was able to slip away from Aegaeon's watchful gaze.

Elanna shook her head furiously. She had said too much as it was.

"When was this?" Morag asked again. Her tone was stronger, more firm. By now, those around them were starting to stare, but Morag did not notice. Her priority was getting an answer. She reached for Elanna's hands and tried to move them from her face. She managed to get a faint peek of green before Elanna covered her face again.

She exhaled loudly and released Elanna. "That was foolish and reckless. I do not wish to hear of it happening again." When Elanna nodded, Morag offered to escort her back to the palace.

She might have thrown the morning Emperor Niall had planned for them out the window, and might have even ruined her chances of growing as close as sisters with Elanna, but she had been floored by what Elanna had let slip. Her heart _did_ go out to her brother's betrothed, who was clearly upset by her own slip of the tongue. She followed Morag back to Hardhaigh Palace like a scolded child, her gaze downcast.

She had expected Elanna to slip away once they reached the palace, but she followed Morag all the way to the throne room. Elanna was thankful only the emperor and Aegaeon were inside. Niall was clearly surprised to see them.

"I did not expect you back so soon." He looked from Morag to Elanna with worry and confusion.

"I'm afraid I may have gotten us both in trouble," Elanna admitted. She glanced at Morag before she stepped closer to Niall. "I'm so sorry."

Niall took Elanna's hand in his and turned to Morag. "Do you think it is wise to slip out of the castle without an escort, Your Majesty?" Morag asked. She stared unblinkingly at Niall, silently demanding an explanation.

Niall did not know what she meant first, then he realized how Elanna had gotten the both of them in trouble. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Morag, we're quite all right to - "

"I have to side with Lady Morag, Your Majesty," Aegaeon chimed in. Even he was surprised to hear of the couple's excursion. "Even now, with this era of peace before us, people will still be people. No matter how close our world came to ending, it did not make terrible people good overnight."

Elanna fidgeted as Morag turned to the blade. "Aegaeon, I know it is not my place to give you an order, but will you please make sure the two of them are escorted everywhere they go?" When Aegaeon nodded his agreement, she turned to back to her emperor. "You understand that I do not wish for the two of you to make foolish choices, don't you?"

"Of course, dear sister."

She nodded and bowed her head. "With your permission, I need to excuse myself. I may have acted too harshly in the plaza and there will probably be some backlash from it." She promised to her best to quell any rumors that may have sprouted due to her outburst.

He did not address Elanna until after Morag had left. "Are you all right?" he asked, pulling her into an embrace. "I know you're a little intimidated by Morag as it is."

"Yes, and I am sorry, truly sorry. It slipped out."

"There's no need to worry about it." He chuckled again and added that things went better than he had expected them to.

"How so?" Elanna demanded as she pulled away to look at him. "I not only embarrassed myself, but she shouted at me. I fear your sister and I won't be close at all."

Niall swept a stray strand of hair from her face. "Did you hear her?" he asked softly. "Not only did my sister not place any blame on you, but she is also looking to make sure that _both_ of us do not take such risks." He kissed her cheek and added, "I think Morag is going to be quite protective of you."


End file.
